


A Home at the End of the World

by dracaenamarginata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rated Mature for Emotional Themes, Short Little AU Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracaenamarginata/pseuds/dracaenamarginata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November/New York City/1991</p><p>Hannibal AU: divorced (but still wears his wedding band) professor Will Graham and student Hanni meet at a performing arts conservatory amid the fear of, and uncertain future inherent within, the AIDS crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home at the End of the World

[This is on tumblr.](http://coniferousawakenings.tumblr.com/post/67680245041/a-home-at-the-end-of-the-world-hannibal-au)

Not really sure what this is.

I could try to explain it.

But I won't.


End file.
